The lucky twins
by Lethania
Summary: An AU about twins. (no way!) The end up in middle earth due to a spell given to them by their parents. Chapter 9 Read and Review. i'll give you a cookie!
1. It's not real

The Lucky Twins  
by: Lethania  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. It belongs to Tolkiens brilliant mind, and most likely some men in expensive suits have some kind of ties to it. I only own an action figure, the movie book and some cards. If you want them that badly I'll give them to you. No need to sue. I do however own my characters. No need to take them. They're just names and characteristics on a computer screen.  
  
Chapter one-It's not real  
  
"What do you do when the one chance you have to make something of   
yourself is in another place and time completely? God dammit you go   
there!"  
  
Elaina tore the page out of her notebook and threw it on the   
floor. She was constantly trying to write something of substance, but   
her every attempt failed her. The 16 year old furiously launched her  
pen at the wall, creating a tiny hole where the tip hit it. She smiled   
to herself. Her aim was getting good. The girl had a habit of throwing   
pens and other objects at the wall that she had painted a target at the  
wall. Lately her aim had been getting better and better, the various   
objects had slowly gotten closer to the bulls-eye painted onto her   
navy blue bed-room wall. Slouching into her chair she closed her eyes.  
  
"Another failure, sister dear."It was more of a statement than a question.  
Elaina spun the chair to face the source of the male voice coming from the   
open doorway. The tall, lean boy with brown hair and a strange, almost amber   
colored eyes, stood leaning in the doorway with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
Elaina half-glared, half-smiled at her twin.  
  
"Is it necessary for you to make a rude comment at my every effort. I'm  
trying you know. I'm at least making the attempt to do something productive,   
more than I can say for you."  
  
"Oh that hurt me right here." The boy laughed, pointing at his heart. "But   
honestly, it all works out! You create fantasy worlds, I live in them."  
  
"Oh you're really reaching for the stars Elliot. Reading all these crazy books.   
Use your own imagination!" Elaina stood up, amber eyes blazing with thoughts of   
her only love. Imagination. She brushed her brown hair that was the same color   
of her twin brothers' and reached the middle of her back, out of her face. She   
strode over to where her brother stood and pushed him out the door. "Now go do   
something instead of standing her criticizing me oh brother of mine." and she   
shut the door, laughing.   
  
The twins were unbelievably close. More so than most siblings. Both had an   
undeniable love for fantasy and hung out in the same group of friends at school.   
They had the same soft brown hair and eerie amber eyes that shone with a love of   
mischief, fun and adventure. Raised Pagan by their parents, it was natural for   
them to believe in magick1. It was almost a daily routine for them to use it,   
providing it followed all laws. The only thing they had trouble believing in was   
magickal creatures. They seemed to be more on the fictional side of life. The twins   
did not dismiss their existence, they just did not believe in them as beings.   
Positive energy seemed a bit more appropriate. The twins believed such things to   
live in other realms. Maybe. Not ours, not earth, but maybe, just maybe, other realms.   
A truth to be revealed to only a lucky few.   
  
1. magick as Pagans see it is spelt with a k at the end.  
  
*there's the first chapter. I'll upload new ones as often as I can. Please review.   
Flames, anything. I'll probably just laugh at you if you flame me though. Either way.   
Thanks!  
Lethania. 


	2. Spells and stars

The Lucky Twins  
by: Lethania  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. It belongs to Tolkiens   
brilliant mind, and most likely some men in expensive suits have some   
kind of ties to it. I only own an action figure, the movie book and some  
cards. If you want them that badly I'll give them to you. No need to sue.  
I do however own my characters. No need to take them. They're just names   
and characteristics on a computer screen.  
  
Chapter 2- Spells and stars  
  
Elliot crept silently into his sisters bedroom. He quietly tried to shake  
her awake. Elaina simply groaned and rolled over. Elliot quickly looked  
at his watch. 11:30. He shook Elaina harder until she woke up.  
  
"Elliot what are you doing? What time is it?" Elaina whispered.  
  
"It's 11:30 and if you don't get up now we won't make it in time." came  
Elliot's hurried reply.  
  
"Won't make what? What's going on?" Elaina questioned. However she trusted  
her brother. She got up and quickly pulled on a pair of black pants and a   
black lacy shirt with bell sleeves that had a small black ribbon at the top.   
She noticed her brothers loose black pants and black shirt that clung to his   
body and deemed her apparel appropriate.  
  
"If you didn't notice it's April 30th . Beltane(1), our birthday and a full moon.   
If you forgot than it's your own fault but we have to go." Elliot rushed around   
the room gathering herbs, crystals, candles, incense, holy water, a sword, a black   
handled dagger and a white handled dagger. All the things they would need for tonight.   
He quickly grabbed a black bag from his sisters closet and put everything in it.   
*Thank the Lord and Lady she's organized.* Elliot thought. "Hurry up we have to go. The   
ritual has to end at 12:00! That leaves us 24 minutes to get there and set up." cried   
Elliot in a panicked voice, looking at his watch.  
  
Elaina grabbed the bag from her brothers hand. They quickly left a note for their parents,   
stating where they would be at such a late hour. Little to their knowledge their parents   
watched them leave.  
  
"The wheels have begun to turn." came the hushed female voice of their mother after they  
hurried out of the house.  
  
They entered the forest behind their house and ran to a small clearing in the center.   
In the middle of the clearing was an ancient well. Surrounding the outer part of the   
clearing were large stones in a circular pattern. Elaina silently began to place things   
about the clearing while Elliot cast a circle. To the north Elaina placed a platter   
containing earth, to the south a candle, to the west a small bowl of water and to the   
east, incense. She joined Elliot in the circle he had made with the sword. Placing her   
bag on the ground. Elaina faced her brother. Thoughts rushed through her head. Their   
party celebrating their birthday that they had last week, and the rune given to the   
twins by their parents today. Their 17th birthday. Their parents had told them to come   
here tonight, and perform this ritual. What it would do, Elaina and Elliot did not know.   
All they knew was that their parents had told them to do it, and it was absolutely necessary   
that it be done tonight, before 12:00. They never questioned their parents judgement, but perhaps   
they should. How many parents tell their kids to go into dark forests at night to perform strange   
magick anyway.  
  
The twins began to mutter the incomprehensible words in a whisper that disappeared with the wind.   
At exactly 12:00 the final word was said.   
  
Both twins felt themselves being painfully compressed. Eyes shut and holding each others hands out   
of fear, they felt cold and hot air rush past their bodies. Their hearts beat painfully in their   
chests and they were unable to breathe. As quickly as the pain had come, it passed, replaced with   
a feeling of tranquility. The twins felt as if they were dancing on the constellations. The peace   
passed as quickly as the pain and the felt a sudden dread. They felt themselves falling, and the   
world as they had thought it to be went dark.  
  
1. Beltane is a Pagan/Wiccan holiday   
  
Good? Bad? The Lord of the Rings characters are coming in the next chapter. The romance may be a   
bit slow coming and it may not be as evident as in other fics, nothing mushy or fluffy, good old   
fashioned fun love. It'll probably be a Legolas fic, the sequel might not be though. Yeah I've   
already started writing the sequel. Bad Lethania Bad! Well review please. It really means a lot   
to me when you do. 


	3. Lost and found

The Lucky Twins  
by: Lethania  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. It belongs to Tolkiens   
brilliant mind, and most likely some men in expensive suits have some   
kind of ties to it. I only own an action figure, the movie book and some  
cards. If you want them that badly I'll give them to you. No need to sue.  
I do however own my characters. No need to take them. They're just names   
and characteristics on a computer screen.  
  
Authors notes: First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really  
means a lot to me.   
Harper-Thanks a bunch. I'm glad you liked it and I'll post more as soon as  
I get ideas.  
cityshimp ()- I wonder how it's going to turn out as well. I have the ending  
but no middle. I'll have to continue it because I've got the ending!  
This is my first fanfic ever. I have never used anyone elses characters before for anything,   
so sorry if it's crap. Alright, there will be some out of character moments. It's how I   
planned it. Their personalities are going to be played off of my characters. The time line   
is after Gandalf "fell into the shadows", after Lothlorien, but before Boromir dies. I read   
the books in the fifth grade, but saw the movie four times already. I know there's differences,   
but it's all I work off of until next week after exams. I also may not be able to post that much   
over the next week but I'll try!!!  
  
Chapter 3-Lost and found  
  
Elaina slowly opened her eyes. She remembered pain and a brief   
moment of peace. Not enough to wash away the pain however. She felt the  
feeling return to her body. Felt the moss beneath her fingertips. She   
raised her head slightly to find her brother had done the same. The caught  
each others eyes and held a glance. Elliot felt the bag of their belongings  
close to his hand. He grabbed hold of it and sat up. He held onto his sword.  
The twins noticed quickly that they were no longer on earth. No longer   
in their own realm. The wind told them of a beauty undiscovered by them.  
One they would've never known had they not come here. The magnificence   
of the trees dazzled them. Yet there was also fear and hate in the air.  
Elaina crawled into her brothers' lap and he held her protectively.   
They stayed like that for a peaceful moment, attempting to understand   
what had happened.  
  
Murmured voices could be heard in the not so far distance. Slowly,   
they became louder.  
  
"We're lost I tell you. LOST!" Came a boyish voice.  
  
"Will you be quiet we're not lost."came a second voice which was deep   
and gruff.  
  
"I'm hungry. Can we stop and eat?" whined yet another voice.  
  
"We're not stopping. You just ate. Besides orcs patrol these woods at   
night. We need to find a place to stay." a fourth male voice rang out.   
At this everyone fell silent.  
  
"Elliot, I'm scared." Elaina whispered to her brother. Elliot simply   
pulled her closer and reassured her.  
  
"Don't worry nothing will happen to you." he replied.  
  
Elaina smiled at her brother. When she was younger, her brother had   
always let her crawl into bed with him when she was afraid.  
  
Eight strangers stepped into the clearing and looked straight at the   
twins. There was a pretty boy with long blond hair and pointed ears,   
two humans, what appeared to be a dwarf, and four children with huge   
hairy feet. The twins jumped up in shock.  
  
The blond fairy boy stepped forward and bowed. "Greetings M'Lady, good   
sir, I am Legolas." he said with a smile. Elliot and Elaina stepped back. Sensing their discomfort, one of the men stepped forward  
  
"Please, we bring you no harm. I am Aragorn, however call me Strider.   
This is Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin." Strider stated   
calmly, motioning to each person. Merry and Pippin gave huge grins   
while Frodo and Sam smiled shyly, and the twins relaxed. Elliot stepped  
forward.  
  
"Excuse us, we seem to have gotten a little lost. Where are we and um,   
what exactly are you all?" he asked.  
  
"Why we're Hobbits!" exclaimed Pippin proudly, taking no offense to the  
odd question. Boromir laughed.  
  
"Legolas here is an elf and Gimli is a dwarf, and you are on middle earth.  
How could you not know that?"   
  
Elaina came flying forward, ignoring Boromir's question.  
  
"You're just weird pal! Elves? Dwarves? Not in this lifetime! I want to   
go home!"  
  
The fellowship took a good look at the twins. The girl was not pretty,   
but not ugly. An odd beauty. Rude, possibly, maybe just scared. Different,   
and her brother. Siblings obviously since they looked almost the same. Same brown   
hair and eerie amber eyes. It was going to be yet another strange day.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Love to hate it? As always, review! Let me know how you feel.   
Thanks! Lethania. 


	4. New beginnings

Chapter 4-New beginnings  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it is!   
A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed!   
Morgan Luna- thanks! That's right check. Check lots!!!!lol  
Permelwen ()-I'm glad you like it! I'm excited to see what happens too.  
Maab-I love ya girl!  
Amaryllis ()-don't worry I intend to finish this story.   
LauralCarwen ()- you'll see if it was on purpose or not. Glad you liked   
the Pagan stuff. There might be more coming up. I just don't know.  
  
  
The eight remaining members of the fellowship and the two twins  
stood facing each other. Elaina and Elliot were in a state of shock, however,  
they were slowly coming out of it. The realization that the rune given to   
them by their parents was most like ly the cause of this, calmed their fears   
a bit. Their parents would never send them anywhere dangerous would they? After   
all, this was a little bit like Astral Projection. Fully traveling to another   
realm. This didn't happen every day.  
  
The twins vaguely remembered something their mother had told them while   
they were young.  
  
"One day, your full power will show, only then will you become your true selves."  
  
"Who are you two exactly? You are twins if I am not mistaken. Why are you dressed   
like that and sitting in the middle of an orc infested forest?" Gimli asked in a   
steady voice, breaking the silence.  
  
Sensing an opportunity to make friends with these people, however odd they   
were, Elliot decided to answer. Elaina however, remained silent, examining the group   
in front of her. She was undoubtedly afraid, yet at the same time she trusted them.   
Her fear was not of them, she couldn't quite place why a feeling of foreboding welled   
up inside of her. She felt anger as well. Anger towards her parents, for sending her   
to such a place. They knew what the rune would to, she had no doubt in that fact. Her   
thoughts broke when Elliot began to speak, her attention turned to him.  
  
"I am Elliot, and this is my twin sister, Elaina." Elliot said in his usual controlled   
voice. His words confirming Gimli's observation. Elliot continued. "Our clothing is of   
our homeland. Our business is no matter of yours. Question not what we do and we shall   
not question yours." Elliot finished. He spoke with such finality that told that he would   
not state exactly what his homeland was or why he and his twin were sitting in such a   
place. The fellowship seemed to accept his explanation. Elliot spoke in such a way that   
nobody thought that he came from another world, let alone another time entirely. Elliot   
was well versed in theater and ancient ways of speech. The fellowship simply smiled, any   
doubt that the twins could not be trusted was erased entirely.  
  
"Well we certainly cannot leave such fine travelers alone, especially not in these woods.   
We ask you to travel with us. Even if it is only until we exit this place. I must admit I   
am intrigued." Strider finished. The twins could not refuse such an offer of pretty much   
secured safety, and they agreed to go with the troupe of warriors.  
  
Boromir however was not impressed with Striders decision. At his first opportunity, he   
pulled Strider aside.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing? We know nothing of these people!" Boromir whispered   
in a hurried whisper. Legolas, noticing the discussion, strolled over to listen.  
  
"I trust them, they go with us. No one should be left alone in this forest. Especially   
defenseless youths."Legolas stated firmly. Sealing the fate of the twins. Yet he did not   
realize it. No one could. Not even the twins themselves.  
  
As the fellowship continues on, thus begins the adventure of the twin stars.   
However, circumstance, or fate, has dealt them a cruel hand, with only dull blades   
to defend themselves, they must continue into the unknown world with the oddest group   
of characters that they have ever known. The realization of their own destiny, as well as   
their hidden gift lies ahead, but should they fall before it is realized, could affect the   
balance of both worlds. The reality lies in them.   
  
In a small house set before a dense forest, two shadowy figures stood, looking into   
a mirror. A strange sight to behold, for the mirror reflected not their images, but a vast   
wood, in which could be seen a group of ten travelers. Two of them were set apart. Dressed   
in the modern clothing of our time, an ebony black color, whilst the rest were dressed in   
clothing of an unknown or lost time. The female figure gazing almost longingly into the mirror   
gave a soft sigh.  
  
"Good luck, my children. Wether you will need it has yet to be decided. The Goddess watches   
over you, and so will I." came the soft female whisper, in a somewhat fearful voice. One that   
both knew, and didn't know, what should become of the twins.  
  
  
A/N:Sigh, there is chapter four. Review!!!! Come on, please! It's doesn't take much... Hee hee! The   
action is coming. As well as a little more info on the twins. I've yet to decide in what way any   
romance will come. It will though. Although to what degree I don't know. It may not be evident but   
watch for it. Watch for the battle in the next chapter as well as everyone's thoughts on each other. 


	5. Finally a fight!

Chapter 5 Finally a fight!  
  
A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed  
  
Amaryllis: Glad you still like it! Yes you should go see the movie. LoL  
  
Maab: LoL makes me happy that you're getting into this. Pressures on!  
  
purpleWillow: I'll update as much as I can.  
  
Anil: I'm lookin' forward to finding out what happens to them too.  
  
Alright. After much thought and reading many other fanfics, I have come to the conclusion that this will not be a Legolas fic. HA HA HA!!! I'm still thinkin about pairings. But as the story progress's something will happen. No worries there. (Hee hee I'm a sap.*snicker*) Come on people review! I'll review your story too. Then it's fair. Please review. Pretty please... I need encouragement!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people if I owned them do you really think I'd be writing fanfictions!? Hell no!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Elaina could not shake the uneasy feeling she felt. The nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her to run. Get out of the woods. As if trying to add encouragement, the wind whispered in her ear. *hurry child. Run as fast as you can. Now is not the time to die. Run.* the voices made her shiver. She moved closer to Elliot who had the same fearful look of foreboding on his face as she did.  
  
It did not take long for the twins to discover who the men were protecting. The hobbit called Frodo was constantly monitored. His actions and movements never went un-noticed. Elaina couldn't help but smile at what curious creatures these hobbits were. How...loyal they were to each other. The rest of the group was loyal as well. Most certainly. Willing to give their lives for each other, but the hobbits. They had an almost unconditional love for each other.  
  
Elaina's thoughts were with her until she was snapped out of them by a new sound. The most hideous battle cries she had never been capable of imagining, destroying the calm of Parth Galen.  
  
"Orcs." came Aragorns' grim voice. All the men armed themselves, pushing back Frodo and the twins. However, Elliot was determined to help, drawing his dull sword and handing Elaina the daggers. Completely disregarding the fact that they were magickal tools, not meant to be used for fighting.  
  
As the orcs rushed forward, and the men braced themselves for a fight, the oddest of all oddities happened. The twins felt an unknown power burst inside them. In a flash of light, as well as a searing pain, their clothing altered. Elliot stood in an outfit that matched that of the Elf Legolas, only it was completely black, and Elaina now wore tight black pants like her brother only with a short black skirt over top, with a loose cotton shirt that tied up at the top, covered by a black cloak, her hair down loose, but kept away from her face. Elliots' sword was now sharp and carved with intricate designs, and Elainas' daggers were sheathed at both sides of her waist.  
  
In another time and place, a woman who looked much like the twins, had her hands pressed up to a mirror. She stood, muttering strange words. She looked more worn as she continued to chant.  
  
The fellowship was stunned, but had no time to speak. They could only react to the evil that faced them. As the battle ensued, Elliot seemed to go into a trance. His eyes became blank, his face was a mask, showing no emotion. He fought with the skill of a trained warrior. His ability matching that of Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Boromir. Elaina and Frodo turned and began to run after much encouragement from the others. The other hobbits fought, or at least attempted to, showing their bravery and loyalty to Frodo.  
  
Somehow, a group of orcs broke through and began to advance on Elaina and Frodo. Elaina was tossed aside easily. She lay on the ground, unmoving. Frodo backed away, unable to even cry for help. Even if he could, no one would hear him. They were all too far away. The orcs advanced, almost mocking him in his fear. Suddenly, Elaina's head snapped up. Her eyes blank, like Elliot's, her face shadowed. Her body lifted, so she was in a standing position. The trance had fully taken over her body, but her mind was aware of the enemy. She slowly lifted her hand, out of nowhere, she unleashed a tidal wave of water. Immediately eliminating all that stood against her. With a small smile towards Frodo, she collapsed.  
  
The woman in front of the mirror gave a cryptic smile.  
  
"That's right my children, you are more than you think." 


	6. So long

Chapter 6-So long  
  
A/N: Finally another chapter. I hope I can finish this. I have the ending, it's just getting there. This is going to become and AU, and everyone's OOC. SO yeah. Just to let you all know, I have a joint fic up under the name Charles and Oz. It's a LotR fic as well. Go take a look. Thanks to all who reviewed!!!  
  
Anil- I'm glad you like it. There'll be more. No worries.  
  
Willowy-chan- Here's the next chapter. :)  
  
LauralCarwen- I'm glad you like it. I got sick of Legolas fics too, and he's my fave character. I'm still thinking of who to set Elaina up with. Haldir just might work. Everyone, review and give me ideas!!!! It can be anyone! Even made up characters!!!! HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?  
  
  
  
Frodo rushed over to Elaina's side. He couldn't speak. He just sat, cradling Elaina's head in his lap. Unmoving, he simply sat, staring down at her pale face. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the other's had returned to his side. Elliot gently lifted his sister's limp body. At contact with her brother, Elaina woke up.  
  
"There you are Elliot. I was worried when you just ran off. You're all right then?" Elaina asked her brother in a weak voice. Elliot nodded and smiled, placing Elaina on the ground so she could stand. The twins suddenly became aware of the shocked faces that surrounded them.  
  
"What? What's wrong? I just passed out. It must be the heat. All I need is a litt" Elaina was promptly cut off by Frodo.  
  
"No you didn't. You made water from your hands! How did you make water fly like that? There's no water around here. Not even elves could do that with no source of power. What are you?!" Frodo's voice was filled with fear and panic. Both twins looked around, as if trying to decide who the fear was directed at. They were surprised at the outburst.  
  
"I'd like to know as well, and Elliot, where did you learn to fight like that? I've never seen such unsurpassed skill. No man, elf or dwarf can fight like that, and what happened to your clothing?" asked Aragorn who was looking the twins up and down, suspicion written across his face.  
  
"I do not know of any fighting ability I possess, and I also have no answer as to why our clothing has changed. What fighting skill do you speak of? I have no memory of any fights." Elliot stated calmly.  
  
"And what is this of flying water young master Frodo? I do not understand." Elaina questioned. She was being to get a feeling of hostility from the wanderers.  
  
"You speak the truth. You do not remember?" Legolas spoke up, stepping in. The twins merely shook their heads. Elliot then came to a decision.  
  
"If you do not trust us, we shall leave. Elaina, do you wish to come with me?" Elliot offered his sister his hand. Elaina took it, and they walked off into the forest before anyone could say anything. They left behind a stunned group of travellers, but only Boromir seemed to have the urge to follow the twins. He wanted to know more about them. Why could they both fight so well? The rest of the fellowship only stared at the twins departing backs, while Gimli grabbed hold of Boromir, stopping him from leaving, and Legolas only shook his head.  
  
The two children, for they were certainly not adults, were now alone, again, in a strange world. No longer defenseless, but they had no knowledge of that. Only hope that they'd be all right.  
  
Gazing longingly into the mirror, the lady shook her pretty head sadly at the departing twins.  
  
"Not wise my children, not wise. Hopefully you will learn of your mistake before it is too late. This is out of my control. Galadriel, please show them the way." her eerie voice faded off into darkness, as a shining tear fell from her golden eyes.  
  
  
  
A/N: There we go. Finally. So now my story is gaining somewhat of a plot. I need help deciding who Elaina should go with. I need her to go with someone, it's part of the sequel so she has to meet someone she has a thing for. Review and give me ideas. In the meantime, I'll be writing the next chapter. There headed for Lothlorien, thanks to LauralCarwen for the idea, but it won't happen in the next chapter. They need to get out of Perth Galen for that. Keep reading! I love you guys! 


	7. Daydreamer what's your name

Chapter 7-Daydreamer what's your name  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say it.  
  
A/N: Three things. First off, to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys!  
  
Mercedes I'll think about the frodo thing. Glad you like it.  
  
Maab: I will...wait for it...wait for it...  
  
Willowy-chan : Thank you very much!  
  
S : Glad you like it. Check back  
  
Stacey : it's coming it's coming.  
  
immortaljedi :YAY!  
  
Second of all. I'm sorry. This chapter is really short. So is the next one. They have to be to fit the story. I'll make longer ones though. I haven't been feeling well lately. I can't concentrate, but I have lots of time to write because the teacher's are on strike! It sucks! Thirdly, the song in this chapter is Home by Depeche Mode. I'm a huge fan! I hadn't planned on a song in any chapter but it's fitting. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
The twins continued nervously through the woods. At the very edge of the forest, they found a tiny cave that they could stay comfortably in. Well as comfortable as one can be sleeping on rock. They sat in silence, attempting to build a fire to keep warm. There was no need for words, they could sense each other's thoughts. However, speaking was reassuring, so Elliot broke the silence.  
  
"What exactly is going on here? I'm flipping out! First those people show up, then our clothes change, then this, this, this power we've been told we possess. I'm so...scared... I can't take this Elaina, I can't." Elliot broke down. He hung his head, shoulders shaking.  
  
"Elliot..." Elaina drifted off. She crawled over to her brother and cradled his head in her lap, calmly running her fingers through his hair in her sisterly way, much like he had done when she was younger, and she had been frightened during storms or wakened from a nightmare. Elaina softly began to sing the first song that came to her head. One her father liked to play and sing along to. She loved to hear her father sing. Her own voice was not beautiful. Her's was more husky and soft, not high and sugary like most popular singers.  
  
"Here is a song  
  
From the wrong side of town,  
  
Where I'm bound  
  
To the ground  
  
By the loneliest sound  
  
That pounds from within  
  
And is pinning me down  
  
Here is a page  
  
From the emptiest stage  
  
A cage or the heaviest cross ever made  
  
A gauge from the deadliest trap ever laid  
  
And I thank you  
  
For bringing me here  
  
For showing me home  
  
For singing these tears  
  
Finally I've found  
  
That I belong here..."  
  
Elaina couldn't finish the song. The reminder of her parents was too much for her. Salty tears ran down her face, falling onto Elliot's, who raised his hand and brushed them away. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep, soft sobs breaking the silence every so often.  
  
The twins shared the same dream that night. A beautiful blond elf stood beside a basin full of water. She beckoned to the twins, calling to them to come to her side. The twins seemingly floated over to the basin of water and looked into it. The saw flashes of their coming to Middle Earth, meeting the strangers, the battle, and finally, the separation. Then they saw their mother watching them in a mirror, at their home. The realization that their parents had done this to them, gave them a feeling of peace and reassurance. They no longer had to second guess themselves. The only question left was why. The mirror changed to their previous companions. One by one they fell, while slowly, the world darkened and changed to charred woods and flame. A world of death. Elaina gasped when she saw at last the hobbits. She reached her hand into the basin. The beautiful lady elf reached her hand her hands towards Elaina in an attempt to stop her, but it was too late. Elaina touched the top  
of the water and fell forward, Elliot behind her. Elaina felt a strong desire to protect the hobbits, Frodo, for some reason, especially. His...innocence, made her happy, and she liked that about him. He was unlike the men, or boys, from her world of steel and concrete.  
  
Elliot and Elaina woke suddenly. They were both drenched with sweat and tears. Looking at each other, they nodded, and knew what they had to do. While two ladies in white looked on. One into a basin of water, and one in a mirror.  
  
A/N: Another chapter, done and done. Well how do you like? Review it please. I still don't know who to pair up. I need it for what could either be the sequel or later-later chapters. Come on help me out!!! 


	8. Timeless wonders, eternal questions

Chapter 8-Timeless Wonders, Eternal Questions  
  
Disclaimer: No way! Nuh uh. I don't need to say it again.  
  
A/N: Thank you my faithful reviewers! I love you guys! *sniff* Oi the reviews!  
  
purpleWillow: My computer doesn't like me either...but I fixed it yay!  
  
Willowy-chan: The poem was awesome! Thank you!!! It makes me so happy that people actually read my stories.  
  
S: The fellowship will be rejoined. No fears! Not next chapter though. hehehehe  
  
Yeah...This chapter is short. Again....I'm sorry...*sniff* I wrote this chapter at 3:00 in the morning. I couldn't sleep...*sniff* I'm really getting sick. It's not cool.  
  
Anyways. Enough with me. Here's the story!  
  
The next morning, Elaina went out to look for food. She returned, holding in her shirt, berries. Shaking her brother awake, they settled down to eat.  
  
"What is this!?" Elliot whined. Not pleased that this was the only food he got.  
  
"Berries. What does it look like." Elaina's voice was filled with an almost false laughter.  
  
"It's rabbit food that's what it is." Elliot grumbled. He sounded tired and upset. The siblings were trying to keep their minds off their journey. It wasn't working. They sat in silence, avoiding each other's eyes.  
  
"We have to go there, to see Galadriel. Don't we." Elaina stated solemnly. Elliot grunted in agreement. Though they had arrived in this land only yesterday, it was as if they had, had a map implanted in their brains. They walked through the forest towards the river.  
  
Elliot attempted to break the silence.  
  
"We have to get there, but to do that we need.."  
  
"A boat!" Elaina finished with joy. They had arrived at the river.  
  
"Yeah exactly, a boat." Elliot sighed in frustration.  
  
"Dumbass open your eyes. There's a boat right there!" Elaina laughed grabbing his shirt and pointing towards the river. Sure enough, on the beach lay a shining white boat. They could feel the magic radiating off of it. It had been sent by her. They quickly clamored into the boat and set off for fair Lothlorien. Unaware that it would be a lot harder for them than they thought.  
  
A/N: wow...shorter than I thought. Oh well...I'll make up for it! This was more of a filler than anything. Review!!! 


	9. Ah yes, ain't that fresh

Chapter 9-Ah yes ain't that fresh  
  
A/N: Thank you again to those who reviewed. Everyone who reads my fic and reviews I'll do the same to you. Here goes.  
  
Mercedes:He won't be there. (Sorry spoilers) I watched the bumblebee flies anyway a while ago. Good eh! *sigh* Elijah Wood is quite the looker, but Kett Turton is better!!!  
  
ArikaJayne: I will add more! Thank you for reading it!  
  
Oi...this chapter is a bit longer. I hope it sort of makes up for the sorry excuse for a chapter 8. Muhahahaha!!!!! I added another fic! Oi it's an original! Go read that one too!!! :) Please?  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The river was long, and the twins stared towards their destination on the other side, with boredom written clearly across their faces. They spoke every so often, neither really interested in talking. They preferred to wander throughout their own thoughts, listening to the soft voices of the winds, they birds that sang and the very spirit of Mother Earth, Gaia, herself, who seemed to dwell in this land.  
  
Elaina thought about her home, her parents, and everything that had happened thus far. The strangers had intrigued her, the teeny hobbits especially. What funny creatures! She gave a soft laugh in amusement, earning her a funny look from Elliot.  
  
Elliot thought more about the battle, he also wanted to explore this new land. He liked the calm of the river and forest, and the way the wind brushed against his face. He looked over to his sister, who seemed just as amazed as he was at this world. Maybe they could be happy here. Both of them were unaccepted in their own world. Elaina more so than he. Girls criticized Elaina, making fun of her bushy hair and odd eyes. Save for her eyes, Elaina was plain. Elliot was more liked than her, but he stuck by his sister. He sighed and thought of what they would do when they got home, if they got home.  
  
The river began to move faster, the waves crashing up against the side of the small boat. A final, forceful wave knocked the boat over, tossing the twins into the freezing water. Elaina came up, gasping for air. She panicked, turning to find Elliot. The young girl briefly caught a glimpse of her brother, before he sank below the surface. Elaina thrust her arm towards the area he had disappeared. Grabbing hold of his shirt, she pulled him above the surface and fought to get to the edge. Elaina carefully pulled Elliot out of the icy water.  
  
Shivering, Elaina laid Elliot onto the ground. Checking for breathing, she was relieved to find he was giving soft breaths, though he was unconscious. Elaina pulled her brother close, trying to warm herself as well as Elliot. Wet tears streamed down her face during her vain attempt to keep warm. Suddenly her mind went blank, her eyes became dark and warmth swept over her. Blue flames engulfed her as well as Elliot. Her head fell forward onto his chest as she collapsed.  
  
Around twenty minutes later, Elaina woke up, to find herself being carried through an open field.  
  
"Elliot, you can put me down now. Wait a minute how are you, how are WE dry? And weren't you unconscious? What's going on?" Elaina's voice was filled with bewilderment. Elliot gently put her down.  
  
"I'm assuming you went into another one of these "trances". There's no other explanation." Elliot hung his head. Darkness fell quickly, and the twins quickened their pace.  
  
---------meanwhile---------  
  
Gimli looked up at the dark sky. Giving a loud sigh, he sat down and looked around at the gloomy faces of his companions. Legolas looked up at him.  
  
"I never thought you, a dwarf, would be worried about them." he said in a critical voice, but it also held sadness. He looked towards the ground. Gimli however, ignored the comment. He simply changed his position, uneasiness creeping up on him.  
  
"I believe we are all concerned for them. No matter how short a time we spent with them, it was as if the were part of us." Aragorn said calmly. His face looked older, set in a wrinkled, worried expression.  
  
"They've been gone for two night's, I think we should go look for them, they saved me, I owe it to them." Frodo cried out. Everyone turned to look at him, shocked at the outburst. Merry, Pippin and Sam were quiet for once, simply choosing to nod to Frodo in agreement.  
  
Aragorn stood up, and walked over to Frodo. Putting one hand on Frodo's shoulder he looked into the hobbits eyes and stated calmly.  
  
"If that is what you really want, we'll set out first thing in the morning."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the twins were staring down a group of orcs, trances quickly consuming their bodies. The only difference between this time and the first was that they were aware of what was happening. Elliot lunged with his sword, fighting with an unknown battle style, yet unsurpassed skill.  
  
Elaina stepped back and held her hands above her head. A ball of fire began to form between her cupped hands. Throwing her head back, she gave a loud battle cry and thrust the flames towards her surprised opponents, quickly eliminating what was left of them after Elliot's fierce attack. After a brief pause and smile at her victory, Elaina collapsed. Elliot rushed to his sister's side and quickly picked her up, hurrying into the wood before him. Finding a large tree, he crawled in between the roots and waited for his sister to regain consciousness. However, he slowly drifted off to sleep himself, not waking even when a pair of arms slowly lifted him up and carried him deep into the forest.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A/N: Another chapter done! *Lethania stretches arms* oh yes. Just to let you all know. I AM NOT ELAINA!!!!! ok. I got that out. *grins* and I don't have a twin brother either. Hee hee hee. Till next chapter. (Hopefully I'll get it written.) Who's carrying them? Take a wild guess. 


End file.
